


The One With The Storm

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Rain, Rough Sex, Sex, Storms, That's so brief tho, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, it's actually a joke kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas likes to get freaky during thunderstorms and guess what the weather is like right now.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	The One With The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who requested the daddy kind three and a half months ago, I didn't forget, I just could do it. I kinda did it though? It's supposed to be funny! I'm sorry! Don't hate me!!!
> 
> I hope yall like this! Thank yall for reading!!

It’s the afternoon. Late afternoon. Not that it really matters because, in times like this, time works differently. It may _technically_ be the same, but it _feels_ really altered. That’s because it’s been raining. For _days_ now.

Dean is sitting on his bed, actually reading. Something that is often misconstrued is that Dean doesn’t like to read. 

Dean _does_ like to read. He doesn’t like to _research._ And, he doesn’t like nonfiction. Who wants to read about real life? Real life _sucks._ He wants to read about worlds that are made up. They are more fun. And he likes seeing what people can come up with. People are responsible for so much that is bad… It’s just… Nice when they come up with something good. Everything fiction was made by a person creative enough to cultivate their own worlds. Some are very similar to real life, and some are Harry Potter. As much as Dean would _love_ to suddenly be visited by an owl telling him he is, in fact, a wizard, (Because Dean is a huge nerd.) He knows those are the worlds that are the most bonkers. 

Well, maybe not bonkers… Witches are real. They just don’t have wands. And they don’t punch Malfoy in the face when he’s being a dick. And instead of having cats as pets, they kill them for spells. 

That’s all beside the point though. The point is, Dean likes to read. When Cas goes to the book store, he secretly buys books for Dean. Because, for some reason, Dean is embarrassed about it. And won’t buy books for himself. So, Cas does. The loving boyfriend that he is. It was hard to figure out what Dean liked, but once he got it, he’s been doing a _fantastic_ job at picking them out for him. 

Dean is _currently_ reading “The Sisters Brothers.” A super confusing title. Dean only half gets it. You know, if he squints real hard and turns his head to the side…

It’s about two bounty hunters. They’re brothers. Their _last name_ is ‘Sisters.’ They ride horses and wear cowboy hats and boots and are the sharpest shooters ever! And Dean is basically obsessed with the book. It checks _a lot_ of boxes.

“Hey…” Cas walks into the room. 

It startles Dean and he slams his book shut and tucks it quickly out of sight like he’s hiding porn or something. If it was porn, he probably wouldn’t have acted so guiltily if Cas is being honest. “Oh,” Dean pulls the book back out from under his blanket because it’s just Cas. “Fuck, my page is gone.”

“Maybe,” Cas climbs onto the bed, “You shouldn’t be so worried about getting caught. Then you would still have your page.”

“I’m not worried about getting caught…”

“If I was Sam… You wouldn’t have pulled the book back out.”

“Well,” Dean scrambles through the book grumpily, “It’s really none of his business, is it?”

“You are a very confusing person,” Who he loves. Cas smiles.

“I found it!” Dean dog-ears the corner of the page then looks up at Cas.

“You shouldn’t do that to your books,” Cas judges. 

“Okay, mom!” Dean rolls his eyes. “Well, I can’t find my bookmark.”

“I’ve bought you… So many, though,” Cas giggles. 

“And I’ve lost them _all…”_ Dean grins. 

“Use a scrap piece of paper,” Cas suggests.

“Too much work- Did you really come in here to talk about my bookmark situation?” Dean asks. “I thought you and Jack were… What did you say you were doing?”

“You’re right, I came in here…” Cas crawls on Dean, straddling his lap. Dean sets the book aside because Cas just got really, super interesting. “To talk about the weather…” Cas smiles. 

“The weather?” Dean asks, confused. That is not where Dean thought Cas was going. 

“Yes… Do you know what’s going on?”

“It’s… Raining?” Dean squints at him. Cas nods. “Like Flashdance out there…”

“Like what?” Cas asks curiously.

“You know… That movie… The chick that sits in the chair… And she leans back… And she pulls this cord… And water dumps on her… Nevermind! It’s raining like a _bitch_ out there.”

“Yes… And?...”

“And it _has been_ for the past two days.”

“Yes,” Cas giggles a little, “You’re right.”

“So…” Dean prompts. Cas just smiles and starts playing with Dean’s hair. “Oh! You know what would be _really_ nice?” Dean says excitedly. “We can be lazy the rest of the day! And lay on the couch! And watch movies! And snuggle up under a blanket! All cuddly and warm…” Dean closes his eyes and hums. “Really late into the night…” He says softly. 

Cas smiles at Dean. That does sound really nice, he’s not going to pretend it doesn’t. He’s a little shocked that _Dean_ suggested it, but at the same time, he’s really not.

“That _does_ sound nice…” Cas nods, “ _But…_ Have you checked what the weather is supposed to be like _tonight?”_

Dean shakes his head, “More rain? I’m guessing…”

“Yes…” Cas nods, “And I _think_ our storm is going to turn into a _thunderstorm.”_

“Cool,” Dean nods, confused. 

“So maybe we can do something else…” Cas smiles. 

Dean is still kinda confused. “We can still watch movies _even if_ there's lightning. If you’re worried about the power going out, the electricity in the bunker is separate from the stuff the town uses…”

“Dean,” Cas chuckles, “I’m not worried about that.”

Dean is still confused. “Well, why don't you just tell me what you wanna do because I’m obviously not getting it.”

“Come on Dean, you’re smart.” Cas’s hand slides down Dean’s torso then back up, under his shirt. “And clever… What happens when it rains like this?”

“Uhm…” Dean is racking his brain and is still struggling, “You make me help you pick up all of the worms off the road and put them back in the grass when it’s all over…” 

“Do you really think that’s what I mean?”

“No, but… I can’t think of anything else…” Dean admits. 

“What happens _to me_ when it rains like this?” Cas asks again, differently this time. He starts kissing Dean’s neck as Dean tries to think.

“Oh!” Dean says excitedly. “You get super horny! The thunder turns you on! I can’t believe I forgot! Oh!” Dean scrambles, connecting the dots. “If the sky’s blowin’ up tonight, we can’t stay-” Dean bites his lip, “We gotta go- We gotta find a motel or something… This is in the catalog! How could I forget?”  
“Well,” Cas chuckles again, “You got it _now.”_

“Yeah because you _helped me._ I’m an idiot-”

“You’re not an idiot,” Cas grins, “You were just _thinking_ like one… For a few moments.”

“Fuck you, Cas,” Dean grins. 

“Fuck _you,_ Dean!” Cas laughs.

“Please do!” Dean says, “Please fucking _do!_ I forgot how _freaky_ you get during storms… It’s been so long… 

“Yes,” Cas hums, “And we’ve never even been close to one. We’ve just been in the bunker…” 

“You wanna be closer, Cas?” Dean lowers his voice. 

“Yeah,” Cas smirks, grinding his hips down against Dean. 

Dean holds back a tiny groan. “Wanna feel it?”

“Yes,” Cas starts kissing Dean and suddenly they are making out again. 

Not too long after that, Dean awkwardly excuses them out of the bunker. Honestly, just telling Sam and Jack that they are going to a motel clues them in on why. _Sex obviously._ Sam’s one push back was “It’s raining though,” But then he realized that them going out is better than them staying in if they are planning on doing what they are planning on doing. And, them leaving is also better than Sam and Jack having to leave. Why is Sam stopping them? Quickly he changes his stance. “Be careful!”

“After we have sex,” Dean says to Cas in the car on their way to the motel, “We gotta get food.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. “Technically _you_ have to get food…” Dean rolls his eyes, “But yes, we will go.”  
“Okay…” Dean nods. “After.”

“After… Okay,” Cas agrees. 

Truthfully, Dean has never stayed in the motel in this town. Why would he? He’s passed by it a few times though. As far as motels go, it’s pretty average. Just a one-story motel. 

Cas is excited though. 

When they get their room, they don’t waste any time walking in and getting out of the rain. Cas locks the door behind them and draws back the curtains. “Yes,” He mumbles to himself, staring out at the rain. 

Dean lays on the bed, sprawled out. “So…” Dean smiles, “Foreplay?” Dean asks, sliding a hand into his pants. 

“No,” Ca says, still looking out the window. “We have to wait.”

Dean pulls his hand back out of his pants. “Okay, then… Talking?”

“What would you like to talk about?” Cas asks nicely.

Dean doesn’t know. Nothing specific. He just gets bored easily and wants to do something. 

“I don’t know…” Dean admits. “Will you at least strip?” Dean asks.

“What?”  
“Take off all you’re close, just leave your underwear…” Dean suggests. 

“Why?” Cas finally turns around. 

Dean rolls his eyes with a small smile. “I wanna see your butt…” He grumbles. 

“Very well,” Cas reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. He starts walking toward Dean on the bed. Then Cas reaches his hand to the weird metal box on the table and drops coins into it. 

“Awe, yes…” Dean hums excitedly. A few moments later, the bed starts vibrating from the magic fingers that Cas just started. “Hell yesss…” Dean says softly. 

Cas starts undressing but leaving his boxers on. Before doing that, he pulled out a whole bunch of quarters and put them on the table. Cas came prepared… Dean is excited. He loves the stupid thing. 

“You would like to look at my butt?” Cas asks, crawling on the bed and laying on top of Dean. 

“Yeah…” Dean hums. “It’s a very nice butt.”

“Thank you,” Cas giggles. 

“So… thunder…” Dean starts. 

“Yes, thunder.”

“And lightning?”

“Yes, lightning. Both.”

“Both…” Dean confirms. “Has it… Always been like this?” Dean asks. 

“Yes. Anytime I was on Earth when a storm of such would happen.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. I didn’t use to know what was happening. I mean more along the lines of I didn’t know what it was I was feeling. But I would feel really good. And confident. When I rebelled, sometimes I would seek them out.”

“You would just like,” Dean thinks, “Just fly around until you found one?”

“Sometimes.”

“Interesting.” Dean nods. “How come I never noticed until we were together?”

“I would always leave if I had the opportunity to.” 

“You just said you would ‘seek them out.”

“I wouldn’t leave the storm… I would leave you.”

“Oh.” It’s quiet for a second. Except it’s really not. There is the sound of the pouring rain outside and on the roof. And of the machine. Even the _sound_ of it can be soothing. Cas is mindlessly grinding into Dean. It’s shallow enough that neither really notices it’s happening. Plus the vibrations, so it’s hard to tell. “Hey, do you remember that one night where you thought you were gonna die?”

“Which time?”

“Oh _fuck,_ Cas.” Dean laughs. 

“You have to be more specific.”

“We just met. A little over a year. And we were looking for ninja-turtle archangel’s vessel…”

“Oh yes!” Cas says quickly. “Yes, I know what you are talking about.”

“Well… It was storming then… Like, lightning, thunder… the whole bit.”

“Yes…” Cas nods.

“Well, you didn’t seem-”

“Yes, I was!” Cas nods. “Why do you think I behaved so recklessly?”

“Because you’re reckless?” Dean giggles.

“No! Not _that_ reckless, Dean!” Cas playful shoves Dean which makes Cas fall off of him. “I was very horny and didn’t even know what it was!” Cas shouts. 

Dean laughs some more, “You have no idea how awesome I find this. _No idea.”_ Dean chuckles. “Castiel, angel of the lord, celestial being, super badass warrior soldier of heaven… Acting reckless because he’s horny during thunderstorms and doesn’t know it.”

“I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Cas rolls his eyes with a smile as he latches back onto Dean. 

“You commanded armies, dude.”

“I know. But at that point, I finally understood what was going on.”

“I wonder if there’s something that makes me super horny.”

“You are always horny, Dean. Nothing particularly stands out.”

“I am not _always horny,”_ Dean defends. “ _You_ are always horny! You just hide it _really_ well!” Cas laughs. “And I’m talking about like _extra_ horny.”

“When I take off my coat and jacket, you quickly become insatiable.”

Dean pauses and thinks for some time. “Yeah, okay.”

“‘Yeah, okay?’” Cas laughs. “Do you disagree?”

“No,” Dean laughs. “I just wanted it to be more interesting… Like thunderstorms interesting…” 

“I think it’s interesting…” Cas smiles.

Dean rolls his eyes and wraps around Cas too. 

“I think it’s rude, frankly, that you have yet to remove any of your clothes.

“Oh,” Dean wiggles free and sits up, “Right away… I’ll do that… Right away.” Dean starts stripping as swiftly as he can. 

“You also should remove your underwear.”

“And you are gonna leave yours on? That’s not fair.”

“Take them off, Dean,” Cas says. 

“You said you wanted to wait.”

“I do.”

“And you said no foreplay.”

“I did not. I said foreplay has to wait.”

“Okay…” Dean nods, “You did…”

“Yes, now take off your underwear.”

“No.” 

“I will just take them off of you if you do not take them off.”

“Then take them off for me. Make my life easier.”

“I won’t give them back if I have to take them off for you.”

“Why?” Dean asks, laughing.

“Because I want you to take them off. Stop being difficult.”

“What are you gonna do once they’re off?” Dean asks, smiling at Cas. 

“You have eight seconds to take off your boxer.s”

“Why eight?”

“Because that's how long it takes you when you leisurely take them off. Four seconds…”

“Fuck,” Dean starts pulling his boxers off as quick as he can. 

“Thank you,” Cas says as Dean drops them dramatically onto the floor. “You’re erect.”

“ _The bed is vibrating and you’re practically naked!”_ Dean kneels above Cas and grips the waistband of his briefs. “About to be fully naked…” Dean doesn’t move. “Provided you let me take these off of you.”  
“Are you asking me for permission?” Cas asks.

“Of course,” Dean nods. 

“Yes, you can take them off.” Dean yanks them down. Cas gives him a look. “That was not very gentle.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologizes as he lays back down next to Cas. “So… Why are we naked but not planning on-” The vibrating stops. “Damn it. Was that fifteen minutes?”  
“Yes,” Cas nods. “Turn it back on. I brought more quarters.”

“I have to do it?” Dean complains. 

“Yes.”

“Okay…” Dean sits up and puts more quarters into the machine. When Den lays back down, Cas is all over him again. Kissing his neck… Rubbing his hand up and down Dean's body… Grazing roughly with his whole hand against Dean’s nipples… Dean loves it. He closes his eyes and tries to just feel everything. 

“You are so beautiful…” Cas mumbles between kisses. Big, wet, sloppy kisses.

Dean tries to ignore that.

“And you have such a nice penis…” Cas drags his hand really close to Dean’s dick but doesn’t touch it. 

Dean tries to ignore that too. 

“I like it very much,” Cas says. 

Dean is worried Cas is about to start telling him why so he starts talking too.

“ _You_ ha-have-” Dean clears his throat. “You have a nice penis.” Ugh, why didn’t he just say dick?

“Thank you…” Cas smiles. “Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes!” Dean says excitedly. 

“The lightning is getting closer… I can hear the thunder.”

“And that's… When we can… Start?” Dean asks. 

“We can start foreplay when _you_ hear thunder… Can you hear it?” 

They are both quiet. Dean doesn’t hear anything and that upsets him. He could just lie… But Cas would probably know. He’ll just tell the truth. “...No,” Dean says sadly.

Cas smiles. “Well, it’s coming _very_ fast. You will find that it is quite sudden. At that point, we may not have much time for foreplay so I suppose, since you told the truth, we can start now.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean cheers. “Climb over me and I’ll jack you off while we kiss…” Dean suggests. “Please…”

“Okay,” Cas smiles and climbs over Dean.

“ _While we kiss,”_ Dean reiterates. Cas leans down and they are making out again. It’s slow and deep and Cas’s is still somehow being so rough with it. And with that, Dean decides that’s also gonna be the way he jerks off Cas. Slow and rough. For a while. The whole time they kiss. 

Dean pays extra close attention to how tight his fist is around Cas’s dick as he strokes up and down. Cas only lets out soft groans so it doesn’t interrupt their kissing. 

Cas slowly makes their kissing rougher. He bites Dean’s bottom lip rather hard and Dean winces a bit. Then Cas’s licks soothingly along the spot before he starts kissing him again. After that, the bites become very small though there are more of them. They are really just nibbles now but Dean started doing them too. When he gets a chance of course. 

Cas really likes that Dean joined in because usually, he doesn’t. Not with the biting. 

Dean can’t really take the slow kissing anymore and his tongue finally comes into Cas’s mouth. Cas traps it between his teeth. After a moment Cas straight-up sucks it into his mouth and just like that their kissing becomes more open-mouthed and sloppy. And quicker… Just like Dean wanted. 

Dean starts stroking Cas a little faster and Cas groans a little louder just to show his appreciation. Then Dean groans back because he can’t help it. 

“No,” Dean groans as Cas pulls away. “There was _no way_ that was fifteen minutes!” Dean pants.

“It was,” Cas nods and crawls off of Dean. “Get your lube and turn it back on…” Cas instructs. 

Dean grunts as he gets up. “There should be a thing where… Where I just put a ton of quarters in and it lasts for longer!” He grumbles. He quickly gets the lube out of his bag then tosses it to Cas on the bed. Then he puts the quarters into the machine and lays back down. “We only made out for like… two or three minutes…”

Cas settles between Dean’s legs, spreading them farther apart. “Closer to ten minutes, hun.”

“No way!” Dean rolls his eyes. “One of these days, we should just make out. For as long as we can. For like… hours… That would be fun- Did you call me ‘hun?’” Dean finally realizes. 

“Yes, did you like it?” Cas tilts his head. He’s not looking at Dean, he's looking down as he gets lube onto his fingers. 

“I… Don’t know… I didn’t realize it in time…” Dean swallows. “You’re gonna have to do it again.”

“Maybe…” Cas shrugs and slides two fingers into Dean. 

“Humm…” Dean whines. “Why-Why maybe?”

“I really enjoy it when you use nice, alternative names for me so I assumed I would like using nice, alternative names for you, but I don’t know if I do,” Cas pulls his fingers and jams them back in roughly. Dean groans. “The truth is, I really like your name.”  
“My… Name?” Dean pants. “You do?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“Well, I really like hearing you say my name so that works out…” Dean grunts. “You know I-” Dean pauses to let out a small groan when Cas adds a third finger. “I was named after a chick.”

“Yes, your maternal grandmother, Deanna Campbell,” Cas recalls. 

“Yeah,” Dean pants. “Cas!” Dean shouts excitedly and abruptly. “I heard it! I heard the thunder!”

“Yes,” Cas grins and works his fingers deeper into Dean. Dean groans in reply, his dick throbbing from the lack of attention to it. “It’s getting closer. I am quite excited.”

“Yeah,” Dean pants, “What are- What are you gonna do?” Dean really just wants to hear Cas say a bunch of sex stuff. 

“Whatever I want to.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, gazing at Cas. “You can do whatever you want to me,” Dean pants. “Whatever.”

Cas continues fingering him. “Remember Conroe?”

“Cas, _stop_ remembering Conroe,” Dean grunts. “That was so embarrassing…”

“But would you let me do it again?” Cas bites his lip.

Dean doesn’t say anything for a minute. “...If you _really_ want to… Then sure,” Dean whines.

“I won’t,” Cas giggles.

“Oh thank _fuck,”_ Dean pants.

“I’m going to get you open and ready… And _slick..._ And you’re going to keep your legs spread wide for me…” Cas licks his lips then bites down on his tongue and bottom lip excitedly, grinning through it. “You’re going to look so good like that. Waiting for me.”

“You wanna see me like that?” Dean pants. 

“Yes,” Cas grunts, “And your hole is going to be just _dripping_ with lube and _begging_ for attention just like your cock is right now,” Cas chuckles. Dean groans. “Ooh…” Cas smiles. “I know you heard that one… The lightning is getting really close.”

“Yeah…” Dean’s voice cracks. He wants Cas to just start already.  
“Mmm,” Cas hums but it turns into excited giggling. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Dean… For as long as I can…” Cas slides his finger out of Dean. 

“What- Why did you stop?” Dean huffs. 

“I need you to last a longer time if possible…”

“Is this- This is uhh-” Dean swallows. “This is a cool down, then.”

“Yes.” 

Dean pushes his head into the pillow. “Fine.” He closes his eyes. 

Cas smiles and moves to sit next to Dean, facing the window. He rubs his hand smoothly around Dean’s chest because he likes to touch Dean. Dean leans into it a little bit. 

“The rain is so beautiful,” Cas says gazing out the window. “And the sky when it lights up and turns the world around us purple… It’s going to be so amazing.”

“I never really thought about it,” Dean says softly. He’s really just enjoying the vibrations from the bed because it’s left him with the tiniest bit of stimulation otherwise he would have none.

“Thunderstorms are so amazing. The water comes down so thick and forcefully… And the way the lightning discharges and the thunder booms is so powerful and it shakes everything…”

“Well,” Dean giggles, “When you put it like that I can see why it turns you on… It’s like the sky is having an orgasm.” Dean giggles to himself. 

Cas doesn’t reply so Dean opens his eyes to see why. Cas is just gazing out the window. So intently. And he’s biting his lip. And, Dean sees, he’s hard again. And there are beads of precome. It’s shocking. Cas usually requires more. The storm really does a number on him. 

“You’re very pretty,” Dean mumbles. 

“Thank you,” Cas says, still staring out of the window. “It’s going to start any moment now, Dean…”

Dean loves that Cas is excited about this. Everything right now is for him. Just for Cas. Cas and his kinky self. 

“So, you like when I say other names?” Dean asks. He’s not trying to distract Cas, he is simply just distracted himself. 

“Yeah…” Cas says softly. “Cassie… Babe… Lover…” Cas lists. “Also darling, love, sunshine, sweetie, honey… But you do not do those as much.” Cas swallows, still staring out the window. “I like it when I tell you to do something and you call me _‘sir.’”_ Cas hums softly to himself. 

“Yeah…” Dean bites his lip. “I say that when you boss me around…” 

“Yes, you do,” Cas smiles. 

“When you take control and stuff.”

“Do I have to take it if you surrender it?”

“I guess not, daddy.”

That gets Cas’s attention. His head turns towards Dean frighteningly fast. “What?” He stares intensely. 

Fuck. 

“Nevermind.” Dean shakes his head. His face turns completely red. Then if it’s not awkward enough, the bed stops vibrating. 

“No,” Cas stays looking at him. “What did you say?” Dean shakes his head. “Dean. Tell me what you said.” Dean shakes his head. “I think I know what you said.”

“I take it back.”

“Dean,” Cas tilts his head, “Are you aroused by the idea of sexual relations with your father?”

“Ew, Cas, what the hell! NO!” Dean shouts. “Fuck, Cas! I’ve never had a boner go away so quickly before!” Dean moves the pillow from under his head and smashes it into his face like he’s being smothered.

“You said _‘daddy.’”_ Cas says. 

“That doesn’t mean I wanna fuck my- Blegh!” Dean shouts. 

“Why did you say it then?” Cas says, still very confused.

“It’s just like a- I don’t know!” Dean’s face is so red under the pillow, he can feel it, it’s burning. “It’s just a subby thing to say! Like you’re the…” Dean starts to mumble, “One in charge…”

“But… Daddy means your father,” Cas is not getting it.

“Cas, how have you never heard of this?” Dean exasperates. “You know everything about sex.”

“So you just mean it like I am in charge of you?”

“Yes,” Dean grunts. “Like when I say ‘sir.’ You said you liked the pet names and stuff so I- UGH! _What the fuck!”_

“I think I understand now, but I don’t like being called ‘daddy.’”

“Don’t worry, I’m _never_ saying it again!” Dean yells. “It’s ruined. I’m gonna puke. You ruined it. Guess who I think of now? That’s on you!”  
“I apologize, Dean, I didn’t understand.”

It’s quiet again. Cas does feel bad for ruining that, but just as well because he didn’t like it. “Can you please just…” Dean sighs. “Can you please just turn the magic fingers back on?”

“If you take the pillow off your face.”

It takes Dean a second to think which he would rather more, the magic fingers or the pillow covering his face. After a few seconds, he puts the pillow back under his head. 

Cas puts more quarters in the machine and it starts back up again. “Good, now my _boner_ can come back again…” Dean looks at Cas who is standing by the bed to work the machine. Dean reaches out and touches his butt before Cas sits back at Dean’s side, facing the window. 

“Dean, if you want a ‘subby thing to say,’” Cas uses finger quotes, “I’m sure there is something else you can try.”

“I don’t like a lot of the other ones…” Dean rolls his eyes with a huff. 

“What other ones do you dislike?”

“Uhh… I don’t like ‘ _master.’_ That’s one of them… I don’t know, why do you wanna know the ones I _don’t like?”_

“Curiosity.”

“Well.” Dean huffs. “I’m never trying anything new again, so don’t worry. New show? Don’t care. New food? Don’t want it. New song? Not gonna listen to it.”

“You’re being irrational,” Cas giggles. 

“Being dramatic _helps me, Cas.”_

“Does it?” Cas laughs. 

“Yes,” Dean giggles. “I already feel better.”

“You look better,” Cas smiles at him for a moment before looking out of the window again. “If… By chance…” Cas starts. “You still wanted to call me something… I wouldn’t mind… Commander…” Cas bites his lip again but that could just be because of the storm. 

“‘Commander?’ Isn’t that what your angel army called you?” Dean asks. 

“My faction did insist on calling me that, yes. It was my rank.”

“Castiel, you _kinky_ son of a bitch!”

“You do not understand, Dean. I couldn’t get them to stop! It was not my fault.”

“Did you want them to stop though?” Dean grins as lightning lights up the sky. “Commander?” Thunder booms very loudly. 

“Say it again,” Cas asks, licking his lips and crawling between Dean’s legs again. 

“Say what again, Commander?” Dean bites his lip and watches Cas. 

Cas gets more lube out and smears it against Dean’s hole. “I think it’s time…” Lightning strikes again. Cas was right. Glancing out the window you can see everything light up purple for a few split seconds.

“I would say so,” Dean giggles. 

“Ohh… Dean… I’m going to fuck so deep into you…” Cas adds lube to his dick as well. 

“Are we starting?” Dean asks. 

“Yes.” Cas nods. “Put your legs in the air and spread them apart. Be open and wide…”

“Like this, Commander?” Dean smirks. He can see the sky light up through his peripherals. 

Cas swallows. “Yes. Fuck,” He mumbles the curse, “This is perfect.” Cas holds onto Dean’s ankles and gets lined up. Thunder booms again. “Yeah…” Cas groans. 

“This position is called ‘The Captain.’”

“How do you know that?”

“Long story.”

Cas slides slowly into Dean. It hasn’t been _too long_ since Cas was fingering him open, but he goes slow just in case. Dean groans loudly, “Ugh, Commander!” Dean actually likes this one. And what it seems to do to Cas. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums. “Ready?” Cas checks.

“Fuck me, Commander. As long as it’s you, I’m ready.” Dean’s eyes fall closed. Thunder booms loudly again. 

“Mmm,” Cas starts sliding in and out. “So powerful…”

“Yeah…” Dean agrees. 

Cas speeds his hips up quickly and drives into Dean with little grunts now and then. Dean moans constantly. Cas seems to be fueled with something _extra_ tonight. And extra for _Cas…_ That’s a whole lot. 

“The thunder is…” Dean pants “So loud,” He pushes out.

“It’s the expansion then explosion of rapidly heated air… Isn’t that amazing?”

“Yes, Commander,” Dean barely manages to say. Cas still finds it extremely hot. He can't help it. “Say it again,” Cas requests. 

_“Commander.”_

“Ugh, Dean!”

Dean starts to notice Cas thrusting particularly hard with each crash of thunder. Cas is _ruthless._ Just fucking onto Dean deep and hard. Dean knows he’s isn’t gonna last long but he really tries to hold off for Cas’s sake. Cas is really enjoying it. _So much he’s enjoying it._

Of course, Cas did know this was going to happen, it always happens. To help, he used a lot of lube to help reduce friction. Dean _loves_ friction. The rough their sex, the shorter that sex lasts. Yes, plenty of lube. That’s the way to go this time. 

“Ahh!” Dean groans. “Fuck, Cas!” Dean arches his back and it’s completely out of his control. The slight change in angle makes Cas hit Dean’s prostate. Dean screams again. 

“Ohh, Dean…” Cas hums. “You’re almost louder than the thunder.” The thunder booms again. _“Almost.”_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…. Cas!” Dean groans. 

“I think there’s something else you should be calling me…”

Dean forgot. His thoughts get so lost when he’s getting fucked. “Commander!” Dean whines. “My bad.” Dean is panting and grunting and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Even when he tries to calm down, it’s hard. “Keep… Going…”

“I was not planning on stopping,” Cas says. 

“I mean… After!” Dean laughs which turns into a groan. “After I come… Just keep going…”

“But doesn't it hurt because of how sensitive you become?” Cas asks. 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Dean shakes his head. “I’ve told you it doesn’t hurt… It’s just a lot.”

“You want me to keep going?” Cas asks.

“Yes.” Dean sighs, “Until you come… Please…”

“I don’t know, Dean…”

“Please?” Cas doesn’t answer. “Commander?”

Cas grunts and thrust really hard in time with the thunder again. “Very well.”

“Hah!” Dean pants. Cas feels so good all up inside him. So good. So deep and forceful, he’s so good at fucking. And he’s so filling and- “Fucking hell!” Dean shouts. 

Dean knows he’s not gonna last much longer. 

The bed stopped shaking and that kind of sucks but neither of them are going to stop what they are doing in order to turn it back on. 

Dean sees a huge thing of lightning. It lasts for so long. The sky is just bright white and purple for so long it’s ridiculous. Then, not too long after that, thunder cracks for just as long. It’s a loud and long rumble that shakes everything. 

“Love to feel that… Love feeling the thunder…” Cas whines. It’s weird for Dean to see and hear Cas’s reaction because it’s unusual. “Strong and powerful…” Cas grunts then drives into Dean harder if that’s possible. 

“Just like you,” Dean smiles then grunts. 

More lightning lights up the world outside. “And the lightning is so beautiful…” Cas grunts then gazes at Dean. “And you’re so beautiful…” 

Then the thunder rumbles. 

Then Dean feels it… “Cas did you just-?” Dean pants. “Did you just come?”

“A little bit,” Cas closes his eyes and nods. 

“A little…” Dean huffs. _“What?”_

“Mmm,” Cas slows down and starts thrusting very hard and defined. 

“Kinda looks like…” Dean can’t really get his thoughts in order or out but he tries. “The lightning… Like your eyes… Grace… Stuff…” 

“I was made from it,” Cas grunts. 

“You were?” Dean squeaks out then moans pretty loud. He’s definitely about to come, they both know it.

“Mm-hmm,” Cas grunts again. “I used to be so strong and powerful and frighteningly mighty,” Cas’s voice softens a bit.

“You still are, Cas,” Dean smiles and says as seriously as a guy with a dick up his ass can be. Cas smiles at Dean. Dean’s smile turns into a wicked grin, _“Commander…”_ Cas’s eyes light up for a moment as he reaches down for Dean’s dick. The exact second Cas gets his hand around it, he comes. “Fuck!” Dean groans after a _very loud_ orgasm. 

It’s not fair. Dean’s dick has been _so_ neglected and it was _throbbing!_ Of course, he came practically instantly. 

“Hah, fuck!” Dean whines, wiggling almost uncontrollably.

“Almost there, Dean…” Cas reassures. 

“Mmm…” Dean whines. “Ugh.” Dean bites his lip to get himself to quiet down a bit. He tries to distract himself from the overwhelming feeling by looking out the window again. The rain is still pouring down. It doesn’t look like it’s gonna clear up at all. But, damn, the lightning is so beautiful. “Hah! Fuck! _Fuck!”_ Dean grabs at the sheets and holds them in a tight fist. 

All of Dean’s wiggling makes Cas tighten his grip on Dean’s ankles which holds him surprisingly still. “So strong, So strong,” Dean pants. “You’re so strong…”  
“I’m coming,” Cas warns. 

“Yes,” Dean cheers, “Fucking finally…” Even though he thinks Cas may have rushed it, he’s glad Cas ended up coming inside him. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas pulls out and sits down. He doesn’t let go of Dean’s ankles until he wraps his legs around himself. “You’re so amazing.”

“Cas,” Dean chuckles, “You say that practically every time.”

“It’s _true_ every time,” Cas smiles. “Do you think we can do it again?” Cas asks. 

_“Yes._ Definitely yes. I need-”

“Yes, time, I understand,” Cas smiles. 

“Is it gonna be one of those nights of three or four or five times?”

“If you want it,” Cas grins. “I would love to.” He gets up and puts more quarters into the machine. 

“Ughhhh,” Dean sighs happily, “I love this.”

When Cas climbs back on the bed, he straddles Dean and starts grinding into him softly. “I want to keep you up all night…” Cas grins. “All night of just sex until you’re dry…”

“‘Dry?’” Dean says confused. He’s heard of dry. How has Cas heard of dry?

“Yes,” Cas smiles. “I believe it has happened to you once before…” 

“How do you know what dry orgasms are?”

“You know the answer, Dean. I learn from porn.”

“Right,” Dean swallows. 

“After multiple orgasms in a short period…” Cas grins. “Your ready supply of sperm will dwindle into nothing and then you will have an orgasm where nothing will come out!” Cas says excitedly. 

“I thought come was more than just sperm…” Cas grinds a bit rough for a second which makes Dean grunt. 

“It is, but if there is no sperm, and it has been so many times already, it’s not enough to come out and it will slide into your bladder.”

“Hot,” Dean says sarcastically. 

Cas rolls his eyes with a smile. Thunder cracks outside again. “Mmh,” Cas hums. “We can stay up all night having sex then you can rest all day tomorrow. It’s supposed to rain tomorrow as well.”

“We can cuddle?”

“Yes, we can cuddle…”

“And we’re gonna fuck a _lot_ tonight…” Dean smiles. 

“Yes,” Cas smiles, still grinding. 

His grinding is steady and hardly shallow. Their dicks are grazing against each other. Dean doesn’t really know why Cas is doing it, but he’s not gonna stop him. “Do you like this?”

“Like what, Dean?”

“The grinding… Does it feel good for you?”

“Does it feel bad for you?” Cas asks, concerned. 

“No!” Dean answers quickly. Thunder rumbles them again. 

“Oh. Well, it’s not an immeasurable pleasure. It’s nothing compared to our sex. It’s just pleasant stimulation, like _kissing…_ Nothing too drastic.”

“Uhh, kissing _is_ kinda drastic,” Dean defends. “It’s _very pleasurable…”_

“Yes, I agree. Just not compared to intercourse.”

“I don’t know,” Dean laughs. “You might could get me to come with a good makeout session.” 

Cas stares intensely for a moment. “Really?”

“Uh…” Dean swallows. “I don’t know. Don’t try that. Don’t try it-”

“I want to try it.”

“No-”

“Not tonight, but soon.”

“Okay,” Dean sighs. At the very least, he gets a really good makeout session with Cas where it sounds like Cas is pulling out all the stops. “Do you want me to jack you off right now?” Dean asks, noticing that Cas is hard again. 

“Yes, please.”

Dean would offer to suck his dick but it still weirds him out _just a little._ “Okay,” Dean sits up when Cas climbs off of him. “And we can kiss and do that, yes?”

“If you promise not to get distracted, yes.”

“If I get distracted…” Dean chuckles, “Then take your tongue out of my mouth and I’m _sure_ that will help me refocus…” Dean smirks. “Can you sit on my lap to do this?” Dean requests. 

“I suppose so,” Cas smiles, moving to Dean’s lap. 

“So all night… That’s the plan…”

“I don’t expect you to get zero hours of sleep, Dean. I only wish for you to stay up very, _very_ late fornicating with me.”

“Yes,” Dean smiles. “Okay, I can get behind that…”

“And I can get behind you!” Cas jokes. 

“Sex joke,” Dean comments with a chuckle. 

“Yes,” Cas smiles and starts kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is important. What should I call my third series? It’s gonna be about random, in-between sex they have, and background stuff like their first times and whatever...  
> Please comment ideas!! Love y'all!!!!


End file.
